


muttered amongst themselves

by velociwrangler (annavalentina)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavalentina/pseuds/velociwrangler
Summary: He's not so very clever in the long run. He's an animal of simple desires.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	muttered amongst themselves

**Author's Note:**

> so excited for the trend of killer and survivor characters being more closely entwined

He purses his lips at her from inches away, blood running still-hot and sticky between their bodies, and she tightens her legs where they're wrapped around his waist and bares her teeth in a snarl.

"You never want to scream for me," he says, smiling at her, and his fingers crush punishingly into the wound on her arm. A strangled yell threatens to break free of her throat but she crushes it behind her teeth. Pride as her last armor and weapon alike is something she knows perfectly well.

He's not so very clever in the long run. He's an animal of simple desires, fountaining with rage when his designs are threatened. A cunning animal, but not a wise one. If not for her guidance -

An endless well of bitterness threatens to drag her under. If not for her guidance, for her calculations, for the resources she quietly twisted his way unseen by board members after the tragedy, believing with everything in her that they would arise brighter and bolder than ever from the ashes...would he have been able to do half of the things he did?

She clutches his face, thumb digging into his cheek, blood seeping from her lip where he's bitten it - he darts in and licks it, his ribs shaking with a breathless, laughing moan, and his hips rock and shift him where he's buried deep inside her. Her breath goes ragged but her words come out clear: "you and your little knives may deserve credit for being the worst I've had, but as a man you fall short of the best."

A hot glitter of rage sparks in his eyes as he goes rigid against her. He kisses her viciously, rocking into a more deliberate series of thrusts, going hilt deep and grinding against her. "The worst?" he murmurs against her lips, and she knows by his tone he's regained some composure. "Out of all the things in this hell? You always know how to motivate me, Yun-Jin." He slinks an arm under the bend of her knee and pulls up, sinking deeper yet and beginning to fuck her with short, harsh thrusts. A muffled groan breaks free from her throat, the ache and the hot shock of pleasure inextricable. "My biggest fan," he says sweetly. "Always helping me make my art the best it can be."

She is clutching him, now, simply to hold on to something. She knows he can tell, and it makes her seethe; she kisses him again, stopping his voice, and then just as the tendons of his neck tense and his pace tips over into truly frantic she slips her fingers between them to rub hard circles against her clit and whispers to him, "they were right to take your songs away from you. I always thought so."

His composure shatters with a mix of rage, shock and ecstasy as he drives deep against her, pinning her against the wooden wall, and comes inside her. She laughs as she comes, a bright shuddering cry winging up into the murky sky, and he buries his face against her skin and bites her collarbone viciously.

They sink to his knees together, her legs bent up awkwardly around him as he keeps her ass tucked against his thighs and his cock deep inside her. He whispers something against her skin and, shuddering, she's disoriented enough by the bone-deep orgasm make a confused noise and turn her head toward him.

The knife slides up between her ribs and she goes rigid. He groans low and velvety as her body clenches around him. But she doesn't scream for him. It vanishes, breathless in her chest from the shock.

He kisses her chin and whispers, "not the best you've had, Yun-Jin? We'll have all the time in the world to try again."

Next time, she thinks. Next time she'll get him, and before he comes.

The trial ends and the Fog swallows them both.


End file.
